In general, a blade server system comprises a plurality of blade server slide-in modules inserted in the form of insert modules into a server frame. Blade server slide-in modules are normally of very flat and compact construction and mostly arranged vertically side by side in the server frame. Blade server slide-in modules normally only comprise their own motherboard, working memory and one to two hard drives. Further components needed for operation such as, for example, power supplies (mains adapters), network switches and/or fans are usually provided by other connection modules arranged in the blade server system or by other assemblies and are jointly used by the blade server slide-in modules. The electrical connection between the blade server slide-in modules and, for example, the connection modules is often achieved by a printed circuit board with suitable connections. Such a printed circuit board is here typically arranged vertically in the middle of the blade server system behind the blade server slide-in modules and is known as a midplane or backplane. Such a midplane or backplane has two sides, each with a plurality of terminals in the form of plug connectors (plug and/or sockets).
Due to the compact construction and form factor of a blade server slide-in module and the tightly packed arrangement of components inside a blade server slide-in module, it is difficult to extend a blade server slide-in module with, for example, an expansion card. In addition, consideration also has to be given to the generally complex cooling of a blade server slide-in module, which must not be hampered by the expansion card. Generally, expansion cards are mounted in a blade server slide-in module using what are known as riser cards. Riser cards are inserted perpendicular to a motherboard of a blade server slide-in module into the motherboard.
The riser card is generally installed in the blade server slide-in module so that it is not readily accessible and, therefore, plugging in an expansion card proves awkward if the blade server slide-in module is not opened or removed. Often when mounting an expansion card onto the riser card, the plug contacts of the riser card and/or of the corresponding plug connectors of the expansion card are not easily visible and, therefore, during the mounting process damage may occur to the plug contacts or the plug connector of other components inside the blade server slide-in module. Another disadvantage of existing systems is encountered when removing a plugged-in expansion card. If, for example, an expansion card is removed from the riser card, it is not certain whether the riser card will be unplugged together with the expansion card or will remain in the plug connector of the motherboard. If the riser card remains, for example, on the expansion card, then removal of the expansion card and the riser card is difficult and may cause damage to other components.
It could therefore be helpful to provide an arrangement for a blade server slide-in module which permits a reliable mounting and removal of a riser card. Preferably, it shall also be possible to mount an expansion card on and remove it from a riser card in a reliable manner.